


Shh, vas a despertarlo.

by Cuervorosa



Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [2]
Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, FengQing, FengQing Week, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa
Summary: — Feng Xin, no deja de llorar y no quiere dormir. — explicó un agotado Mu Qing.Feng Xin asintió y permitió que Mu Qing pasara y colocara al animal en el suelo junto a sus mantas.Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que, al verlos juntos, la criatura dejase de aullar y de hecho, buscase un rincón donde acomodar su mantas para echarse a dormir.El cachorro, que tomó las mantas con sus dientes, dió algunas vueltas por el salón principal antes de encontrar un lugar donde ponerlas para colocarse sobre ellas. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los dos dioses.Mu Qing y Feng Xin intercambiaron miradas, la conclusión era obvia: tenían entre sus manos a una criatura muy caprichosa.Cuando Mu Qing intentó irse unos minutos después, la criatura despertó y comenzó a aullar otra vez.— Tú... Esto... Deberías dormir aquí. — comentó Feng Xin mientras rascaba su nuca.(O donde Mu Qing y Feng Xin adoptan a un cachorro)
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing Fengqing
Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747
Kudos: 14
Collections: FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️





	Shh, vas a despertarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> dulce os para la fengqing week [Día 2: like a married couple]

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo, declarando firmemente que el mediodía había llegado y haciendo que la cantidad de sudor que se deslizaba por las sienes de los dos dioses, que batallaban contra una imponente bestia en terreno árido, se intensificara. 

El General Nan Yang del sureste y el General Xuan Zhen del suroeste habían, desafortunadamente, recibido la misma misión en el límite de sus territorios. 

Ambos dioses se habían visto en la obligación de formar equipo por algunas horas para derrotar a este formidable demonio rinoceronte. 

La pelea había comenzado al amanecer, cuando éste demonio llamó su atención al aterrorizar a un pequeño pueblo aislado, pero éste demonio solo cayó pasado el mediodía. 

Los generales del sureste y del suroeste estaban cubiertos de polvo, sangre, sudor y algún otro fluido dudoso al finalizar la batalla. 

Mu Qing fue el primero en deshacerse de su armadura. 

— ¿Podrías no meterte en mi camino la próxima vez? — reclamó a penas pudo. 

Feng Xin sintió como la adrenalina gastada en la pelea repentinamente regresaba a su sistema. 

— ¡¿Que mierda?! ¡Tú eras quien seguía metiéndose en mi camino! — contraatacó. 

— ¡Repite eso! — desafió Mu Qing tirando su hermoso sable a un lado para lanzarse sobre Feng Xin con sus puños preparados. 

Feng Xin lo imitó al dejar de lado su arco para responder a la pelea. 

El par de dioses se sumió en una de sus conocidas peleas, dónde usualmente los perdedores eran los desdichados palacios de la corte superior que estaban a su alrededor, sin embargo, en este árido terreno podían dejarse llevar sin miedo a las represalias. 

Eso hasta que escucharon un aullido lastimero resonar en la llanura. 

Los puños se detuvieron a la vez que ambos dioses se levantaban y adoptaban una posición de ataque casi automática. A simple vista no había nada a su alrededor además del cadáver del demonio rinoceronte, sin embargo, en una evaluación más cuidadosa, Mu Qing pudo encontrar la fuente del aullido. 

Un cachorro de lobo, con abundante pelaje negro azabache, intentaba rasguñar inútilmente el cadáver del demonio recién aniquilado, el cuál tenía una coraza terriblemente gruesa siendo esta la principal causa de la demora en batalla. 

Mu Qing levantó su sable y se acercó cuidadosamente, haciendo una seña a Feng Xin para que permaneciera en su lugar, seña que por supuesto fue pasada por alto dado que Feng Xin lo siguió. 

Ambos generales estaban alerta mientras se aproximaban a la criatura, Mu Qing podía sentir su aura demoníaca pero no podía identificar su clase o nivel. 

Sin embargo, toda la precaución se esfumó cuando estuvieron junto a la criatura y vieron sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, brillantes como fuego fantasmal, llenos de miedo. 

¡Éste demonio de verdad era un inofensivo cachorro de lobo perdido! 

Los dos dioses compartieron una mirada en la que pudieron reconocer la duda en los ojos contrarios, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo, el aterrorizado cachorro chilló y huyó. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mu Qing y Feng Xin se dieron la tarea de corretear al cachorro (que era sorprendentemente rápido) por toda la llanura. Cualquier otro dios que se enterase del asunto se reiría de ellos durante una década al ver cómo ambos se culpaban mutuamente por dejar escapar al animal mientras corrían torpemente. 

Feng Xin fue el primero en poner sus manos sobre él, tomándolo cuidadosamente, pero no lo suficientemente suave como para que pudiese escapar. Sus dedos se hundieron en el oscuro y suave pelaje y pronto pudo detectar algo viscoso que manchaba la piel del animal: sangre. 

— Está herido. — concluyó rápidamente. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos. 

— Déjame verlo. — pidió mientras extendía las manos. 

— No, seguro lo vas a asustar incluso más. — respondió Feng Xin acercando al pobre animal a su propio pecho. 

Mu Qing sintió que su ira se encendía nuevamente. 

— ¡Yo puedo cuidarlo mejor que tú! — expresó el dios del suroeste. 

— ¡No podrías cuidarlo apropiadamente ni en un millón de años! — respondió Feng Xin alzando la voz incluso más que Mu Qing, lo que provocó una nueva ola de chillidos en la criatura. 

— ¡Mierda, cuida tu tono! — gritaron al unísono. 

Esta definitivamente sería una difícil situación para la pobre criatura. 

Después de otra serie de insultos por parte de ambos dioses, seguida de otra serie de lamentos por parte del cachorro, Feng Xin y Mu Qing decidieron quedarse con la criatura, al menos temporalmente. 

Al llegar a la corte superior, los dos dioses del sur caminaban hombro con hombro, dado que ambos estaban cargando a la criatura al mismo tiempo. 

Dos pares de manos sostenían al pobre cachorro mientras los dioses se dedicaban miradas asesinas y murmuraban "suéltalo" y "suéltalo tú" ocasionalmente. 

De alguna forma, lograron llegar así al palacio de Ling Wen. 

Después de reportar la neutralización del demonio que estaba causando problemas, reportaron al nuevo huésped de la corte superior: el cachorro sin nombre. 

Ling Wen les dedicó una mirada extremadamente agotada, llena de impaciencia, a la vez que les decía que cuando tuviese información de la criatura los contactaría y les pedía que no causaran ningún daño a la infraestructura de los cielos porque no podían seguir pidiendo préstamos a Hua Cheng. 

El par de dioses salió de la misma forma en la que entró.

El verdadero problema se presentó cuando pasaron frente al palacio de Xuan Zhen y Mu Qing quiso entrar mientras que Feng Xin seguía caminando hacia su propio palacio.

Al detectar el problema, Mu Qing y Feng Xin se detuvieron en el medio del camino para discutir. 

Cuando las primeras maldiciones volaron en tonos más altos de lo adecuado, el cachorro chilló otra vez. 

— ¡Lo estás haciendo llorar! — susurró Mu Qing. 

— ¡Tú lo estás haciendo llorar! — susurró de regreso Feng Xin. 

Al final, Feng Xin cedió y se adentraron en el palacio de Xuan Zhen. 

Mu Qing guió el camino hasta el salón donde guardaba las medicinas. Dejando a Feng Xin sostener al cachorro solo, se dirigió a los incontables estantes en busca de algo que pudiese ayudar. 

El dios del suroeste dedicaba miradas furtivas a Feng Xin mientras rebuscaba entre las estanterías, viendo cómo éste acariciaba cuidadosamente la cabeza de la peluda criatura y le hablaba en voz baja con una expresión que nunca le dirigiría a él. 

Mu Qing se sintió algo deprimido. 

Sacudió este pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente y por fin pudo encontrar la medicina que buscaba. 

Mu Qing y Feng Xin tuvieron que trabajar nuevamente en equipo para aplicar la medicina, Mu Qing siendo quien la aplicaba cuidadosamente mientras que Feng Xin se encargaba de sostener y distraer al peludito. 

Feng Xin observó como las hábiles manos de Mu Qing presionaban los puntos correctos para aplicar la medicina y la dedicación que había en cada uno se sus movimientos y el fugaz pensamiento de que Mu Qing sería un buen padre asaltó su cabeza.

Feng Xin sabía que sus orejas habían enrojecido levemente al imaginar a Mu Qing regañando a un niño por haberse raspado la rodilla a la vez que cuidaba de la herida. 

— He terminado. — informó Mu Qing sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Aunque las heridas se estén cerrando, la sangre no va a desaparecer si no le damos un baño. 

Feng Xin se sorprendió al ver cómo, minutos después, Mu Qing acomodaba su baño para el cachorro. Mu Qing era un fanático de la limpieza, evitando ensuciar las cosas al máximo, y luego estresandose por limpiar aquellas que no podía evitar ensuciar. Sin embargo, no había duda en su mirada cuando dijo que lo bañarían ahí y eso movió algo en el corazón de Feng Xin. 

Bañar a un cachorro era más difícil de lo que habían esperado. 

La pequeña bola de pelos salía de la pequeña cubeta que le habían acomodado después de notar que se continuaba hundiendo en la bañera, corría por todo el baño hasta que uno de los dioses lo alcanzaba y lo volvía a meter en la cubeta para que el otro lo enjuagara. 

En una de estas huidas del pequeño cachorro, Mu Qing y Feng Xin corrieron al mismo tiempo, tropezando entre sí y resbalando con el agua en el suelo hasta que su única opción fue aferrarse el uno del otro. 

Mu Qing se sostenía firmemente del cuello de Feng Xin mientras que Feng Xin se sostenía de su cintura. Sus rostros terriblemente cerca causando que algo revoloteara en sus estómagos. 

El sentimiento pareció golpearlos a ambos al mismo tiempo ya que se separaron bruscamente, provocando sus propias caídas. 

La supuesta simple tarea de bañar al animal les tomó cuatro horas. Para cuando terminaron, estaban empapados y agotados, sin embargo, vieron un rayo de luz al notar como el cachorro cerraba sus ojos y tambaleaba su cabeza en señal de cansancio. 

Mu Qing lo secó rápidamente mientras enviaba a Feng Xin a buscarle algunas mantas para proveerle una improvisada. 

Feng Xin pensó que Mu Qing definitivamente sería un padre eficiente. 

Feng Xin regresó con las mantas y, entre ambos, lograron que la criatura cediese al sueño a base de caricias y susurros llenos de cariño y ternura. 

El pequeño cachorro era incluso más adorable cuando dormía. 

Cuando el peludo animal cayó en un sueño profundo, ambos generales se retiraron del palacio en el mayor de los silencios y se derrumbaron en la entrada del palacio Xuan Zhen como si hubiesen atravesado la batalla más dura de sus vidas. 

Feng Xin colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mu Qing y Mu Qing, quien no tenía energías para correrlo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de éste. 

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios al mismo tiempo. 

— ¿Crees que debamos volver a bañarlo? — preguntó Mu Qing a la vez que cerraba sus ojos lentamente. 

— Mejor no. Ya debe estar limpio. — respondió Feng Xin en un susurró, a pesar de que sabía que debían volver bañarlo, dejando que sus párpados cayesen. 

Y así, los grandes generales que protegían el sur, se quedaron dormidos frente al palacio Xuan Zhen apoyándose el uno en el otro. Completamente derrotados por un inquieto cachorro. 

Feng Xin fue el primero en despertar de esta siesta. Con sus energías ligeramente recargadas, pudo notar que Mu Qing y él estaban hechos un desastre. Aún tenían las túnicas con las que habían luchado por al menos 7 horas seguidas en la mañana y, ahora, la suciedad de estas había sido revuelta por el agua creando desagradables manchas. 

Feng Xin quiso despertar a Mu Qing para enviarlo a tomar un baño mientras él hacía lo mismo, sin embargo, cuando se alejó un poco para observar su rostro, se vió incapaz de perturbar aquella expresión tan relajada que Mu Qing solo tenía cuando dormía. 

Entonces Feng Xin decidió cargarlo y llevarlo a su palacio. 

El dios se las arregló para preparar la bañera con agua caliente además de conseguir un nuevo juego de ropa limpia para que el otro dios pudiese usar y, solo entonces, despertó a Mu Qing en un suave tono, indicándole que era hora de tomar un baño. 

Mu Qing estaba aún demasiado agotado y, estando medio dormido, comenzó a desnudarse mientras Feng Xin aún estaba en el baño. 

Feng Xin salió del baño como si en él estuviese el peor de sus miedos, dejando que Mu Qing se hiciese cargo solo. 

Feng Xin jamás había visto a Mu Qing sin sus miles de capas de ropa y estaba seguro de que el dios lo mataría si esta fuese la primera vez. Aunque una parte de él estaba secretamente decepcionada de no poder quedarse. 

Mu Qing salió del baño casi una hora después, limpio y completamente despierto, vistiendo ropa de Feng Xin que le quedaba algo grande. 

Cuando se encontró con Feng Xin no sabía que decir. 

Mu Qing sabía que debía agradecer, sin embargo, algo en su garganta no le permitía sacar estas palabras. En su lugar decidió ir por otra cosa. 

— Me debo ir, tal vez el cachorro haya despertado. — y con esto dicho salió rápidamente del palacio de Nan Yang sin mirar al atontado Feng Xin cuya mente estaba teniendo pequeñas sacudidas por ver a Mu Qing en su ropa. 

Su tranquilidad no duró demasiado, puesto que en la madrugada Mu Qing llamó a su puerta con una mirada cansada y una bola de pelos, bastante ruidosa, envuelta en sábanas en sus brazos. 

— Feng Xin, no deja de llorar y no quiere dormir. — explicó un agotado Mu Qing.

Feng Xin asintió y permitió que Mu Qing pasara y colocara al animal en el suelo junto a sus mantas. 

Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que, al verlos juntos, la criatura dejase de aullar y de hecho, buscase un rincón donde acomodar su mantas para echarse a dormir. 

El cachorro, que tomó las mantas con sus dientes, dió algunas vueltas por el salón principal antes de encontrar un lugar donde ponerlas para colocarse sobre ellas. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los dos dioses. 

Mu Qing y Feng Xin intercambiaron miradas, la conclusión era obvia: tenían entre sus manos a una criatura muy caprichosa. 

Cuando Mu Qing intentó irse unos minutos después, la criatura despertó y comenzó a aullar otra vez. 

— Tú... Esto... Deberías dormir aquí. — comentó Feng Xin mientras rascaba su nuca. 

No es que quisiese dormir con Mu Qing para vigilar que éste descansara adecuadamente después de todo lo que había hecho hoy. Por supuesto que no. 

— ¿Dónde se supone que duerma? — respondió Mu Qing de mala gana intentando ocultar el sonrojo que trepaba por su cuello. 

Las orejas de Feng Xin enrojecieron antes de hablar y Mu Qing lo notó. 

— ¿Conmigo? — sugirió con inseguridad. 

Mu Qing evaluó la propuesta por un momento, realmente quería decir que sí y, esta vez, no tenía excusa para retenerse a sí mismo. Además, Feng Xin parecía nervioso y a Mu Qing le gustaba alterarlo. 

— Está bien. — respondió con un fingido suspiro. 

Feng Xin se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación para ocultar la sonrisa que no podía evitar. 

Mu Qing y el cachorro le siguieron y, de alguna forma, el cachorro también acabó durmiendo con ellos. 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Feng Xin tuvo que salir a una misión, Mu Qing y el cachorro también le acompañaron. 

Cuando Feng Xin se intentó ir la bola de pelos comenzó a llorar. Cuando Feng Xin se fue con el cachorro, éste seguía llorando así que regresó y esperó a Mu Qing para que los acompañase. Solo entonces el animal pareció satisfecho y caminó entre ellos moviendo su cola alegremente. 

Pronto los dioses del sur se vieron envueltos en una constante cooperación obligatoria gracias a su nueva mascota. 

En sus días, Mu Qing se encargaba de cocinar mientras Feng Xin limpiaba los desastres del cachorro. Luego, Mu Qing hacía una revisión rutinaria para verificar la salud del animal mientras Feng Xin alistaba las cosas para irse a alguna misión. Al regresar escogían uno de los dos palacios y dormían juntos. 

Mu Qing descubrió que a Feng Xin le gustaba abrazar mientras dormía y que a él le gustaba ser abrazado por Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin descubrió que el cabello de Mu Qing parecía rizarse ligeramente en las puntas por las mañanas y que al dios le gustaba comenzar el día con una bebida caliente. 

Dos semanas después estaban completamente acostumbrados a esto. Incluso se habían adaptado a discutir en susurros para no hacer llorar al cachorro. Bueno, tal vez a veces se gritaban, sin embargo, el llanto de la criatura que podía romper el corazón de cualquiera los hacía olvidar sus desacuerdos. 

— Feng Xin, ¿No deberíamos ponerle un nombre? — preguntó Mu Qing mientras preparaba la comida una mañana. 

— ¿Que nombre quieres? — preguntó de regreso Feng Xin mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos desde atrás, apoyándose en su espalda. 

Mu Qing había notado que a Feng Xin le gustaba abrazar no solo cuando dormía y, últimamente, permitía que esta clase de contacto fuese más frecuente. 

— Fu Yao. — respondió Mu Qing con simpleza. 

Feng Xin rió recordando al clon de Mu Qing. 

— ¿No es mejor Nan Feng? — sugirió y Mu Qing le dedicó esa mirada de advertencia que Feng Xin reconocía tan bien. — Fu Yao entonces. 

Feng Xin descubrió que mantener a Mu Qing feliz era más sencillo de lo que parecía y que, si Mu Qing estaba feliz, podría seguir abrazándolo sin dar explicaciones. 

El cachorro apareció frente a ellos con un muñeco entre sus dientes, moviendo su cola y dando vueltas mientras veía a Feng Xin suplicante. 

Feng Xin suspiró y cuando su aliento rozó el cuello de Mu Qing éste se estremeció. 

— El deber llama. — murmuró y resistió el impulso de besar la mejilla de Mu Qing. 

Feng Xin había estado teniendo esta clase de impulsos últimamente y no estaba seguro de querer cuestionarse el origen de estos. 

Ese día no tenían misiones y decidieron quedarse en el palacio de Xuan Zhen a jugar con su pequeño Fu Yao (el cual no tenía muy claro que se llamaba Fu Yao). Corrieron de un lado al otro detrás del pequeño, escogieron técnicas para confundirlo mientras jugaban a lanzarle esos muñecos que Mu Qing había conseguido para él y se tiraron al suelo riendo, dejando que el cachorro se tirase sobre ellos y lamiese sus rostros. 

Mu Qing y Feng Xin amaban esta nueva rutina, sin embargo, nunca lo dirían en voz alta. 

Cada día todo se hacía más natural, por las noches Feng Xin ya no dudaba en rodear a Mu Qing con sus brazos, por las mañanas Mu Qing compartía sus bebidas calientes con Feng Xin y por las tardes, mientras Mu Qing preparaba la cena, Feng Xin no dudaba en besar sus mejillas cuando tenía la oportunidad. 

En ambos palacios había ropa de los dos, en ambos palacios estaban los artículos de aseo de los dos y ambos palacios se sentían cálidos cuando estaban los dos. 

Al cabo de un mes supieron que Ling Wen en realidad había dejado de buscar información sobre el pequeño cachorro después de comprobar que era inofensivo y que los dos generales podían quedarselo. 

Cuando Xie Lian se enteró de que sus amigos oficialmente tenían una mascota, les hizo una visita para conocer al pequeño Fu Yao. 

— ¿Entonces no pueden separarse? — preguntó Xie Lian mientras tomaban el té esa tarde. 

— No demasiado. — respondió Mu Qing y Xie Lian se sorprendió al ver cómo no parecía terriblemente angustiado por este hecho. 

— Es igual de quisquilloso que Mu Qing. — comentó Feng Xin con una gran sonrisa. 

Mu Qing rodó sus ojos. 

— Y odia los baños como Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin se ahogó con el té al escuchar esto. 

— ¡Yo no odio los baños! — reclamó el castaño. 

— ¡Baja la voz que lo vas a despertar! — recordó Mu Qing señalando con la mirada a la suave bola de pelos negra que se encontraba en una pequeña cama en un rincón del salón. 

Porque sí, Feng Xin y Mu Qing le habían conseguido su propia cama. 

Feng Xin pareció sinceramente arrepentido y continuó con sus reclamos en susurros. Eso hasta que la alegre risa del príncipe los interrumpió. 

— Ustedes parecen una pareja de recién casados. — se explicó Xie Lian cuando ambos dioses le dedicaron miradas confusas. 

Las mejillas de los dos generales se encendieron en un tono rojo cereza al notar que lo que su majestad decía no era del todo falso. Sin embargo, no podían aceptarlo tan fácilmente. 

— ¡Nosotros no estamos casados! — gritaron a una misma voz. 

Y su pequeño cachorro comenzó a chillar, haciendo que los dioses dejasen su discusión de lado para ir a atender con el corazón en sus manos a su peludo malcriado.


End file.
